Clark Atlanta University proposes to continue its MBRS SCORE program in order to achieve the following goals: (1) to increase the publication rate of SCORE-funded scientists; (2) to increase the number of funded biomedical researchers by involving scientists from additional disciplines; and (3) to increase the funding level of each investigator. CAU will benefit significantly from the accomplishment of these goals because increased productivity of the biomedical researchers will not only increase knowledge in the biomedical field, but it will increase the reputation of the University in this important field and enhance the University's capability to recruit additional biomedical researchers and graduate students who want to become biomedical researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] Using SCORE funds in the past, CAU has been able to significantly increase the amount of biomedical research that is performed at the University. This research has been used not only to advance scientific knowledge in some fields of biomedicine, but it has also served as the core for the research training of undergraduate and graduate students in the biological sciences, chemistry and physics. SCORE funding has also been used to increase the number of established scientists who could be brought to the University as seminar guests, which significantly enhanced the environment by giving faculty and students the opportunity to hear first hand of important research advances and allowed opportunities for personal interaction of our faculty and students with these scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] Continuation of the CAU MBRS SCORE program will not only allow for the continuation of these activities, but it will allow for the expansion of the research base of individual scientists by encouraging the development of more collaborative, multidisciplinary projects using internal and external investigators. The involvement of more scientists from more disciplines in the program, requiring participation in a biweekly research discussion forum, and strongly encouraging the development of external collaborations with highly productive scientists should lead to an increase in the number of CAU scientists involved in biomedical research, an increased number of collaborative projects, and an increase in the generation and publication of new scientific knowledge. [unreadable] [unreadable]